


Destiny Pentober Day 7 - Arc

by Legacy_Fireteam



Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destinytober (Destiny), Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Gen, Halloween, Pentober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: Warlock prodigy and mechanical genius Karianna pushes the limits of the scientific method and basic safety procedures, with her ever-present, ever-exhausted Ghost Persephone assists and records.
Relationships: Female Guardian & Ghost (Destiny), Ghost & Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950664





	Destiny Pentober Day 7 - Arc

# Arc

###  _Written by Wukong_

“Alright, on my mark, let’s commence trial number 76.” A young warlock nodded towards her Ghost as she adjusted the fit of her thick-rimmed safety goggles.

“Whenever you’re ready, Lady Karianna.” the gentle female voice of her Ghost responded, as she bobbed in the air and turned her attention to the console in front of her.

“Perfect. Begin the release of Arc energy at baseline parameters, Persephone,” the teenage warlock instructed her ghost without lifting her focus off of the Auto Rifle which sat on a work table. The Auto Rifle had a myriad of wires running off of it. These wires hooked up to a large machine, which looked something like a generator. The generator had a console, the same one Persephone, her Ghost, was currently manning. The work table sat at the start of a firing range, with plenty of well-loved training frames standing and waiting to take whatever punishment this whiz-kid decided to throw at them.

Persephone bobbed in the air as if to nod, and then interfaced with the console. The machine hummed to life, indicator lights turning on and the thrumming of Arc energy brought to life. The Auto Rifle started to let out a soft, barely audible buzz.

“Alright...let's see how she handles the baseline energy parameters. Persephone, clear the range. Commencing test fire.” Karianna lifted the Auto Rifle off the work table, being careful not to dislodge any wires. She gently cradled it in the crook of her elbow. Persephone nodded as if to say ‘all clear’, and Karianna took aim. She leveled the stock of the gun against her shoulder and pointed the barrel towards a training frame. She took a deep breath in, closed her eyes.

And then she squeezed the trigger. 

Instantly, a burst of rounds flew out of the barrel. Each one was enveloped in a wave of blue energy, and each one let out a small burst of electricity as they buried themselves into the torso of the training frame. The reinforced steel of the frame absorbed the impact with little issue, these dummy’s designed to take a lot more punishment. Karianna waited until the energy of the recoil reverberated through the stock and was absorbed by her shoulder, before she relaxed her grip on the gun. 

“PERFECT!” Karianna gleefully smiled as she set down the rifle. She skipped over to the console, surprising Persephone. “How do the readings look?” Karianna asked her Ghost enthusiastically.

“W-well...all readings are nominal, my lady, but-” Persephone replied, reeling from the excited warlock’s unbridled enthusiasm.

“That's great news! Why would there be a but?” Karianna cut her off with bubbly optimism.

“Well, I believe we’ve reached the upper limit-” Persephone replied, but was cut off again by Karianna raising a finger sharply.

“Ah ah ah? What do I always say?” Karianna wagged her finger at her exasperated Ghost, who sighed and shrugged her small shell.

“...there are no upper limits in science…” Persephone groaned, knowing she’d never be able to argue with a limitless force of optimism. Karianna clapped and twirled around back to her work table.

“Exactly! Now, I’m green-lighting trial number 77, and this time-” She spun back to her ghost. “-let’s kick the energy levels up a few dozen notches, okay?” She loaded a new magazine into the firearm to punctuate her sentence.

“Yes, my lady.” Persephone bowed in defeat, but her guardian never caught it. She had already gotten absorbed in the next project.


End file.
